Recreational vehicles are usually provided with a storage tank for retaining waste water and sewage until it can be disposed of in an acceptable manner. One such disposal method has been for a recreational vehicle owner to locate their vehicle close to a sewage hose stub conduit, where said stub conduit is joined to a septic system. A user is provided with a flexible, collapsible hose or circular conduit which sealingly connects with a valve connection on the sewage tank. The user must draw out the collapsible hose until it can be connected with the stub conduit. Thereafter, the user opens the valve on the sewage tank and the waste liquids and solids drain into the available sewage system.
It was recognized very early in the art that the waste liquids and solids required a continuous incline down from the valve connection to the ground elevation of the stub conduit to provide for effective drainage from the sewage tank. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,082,242, 4,722,500, and 3,572,622 disclose various methods for supporting the flexible hose and provide the continuous incline therefor. U.S. Pat. No. 6,619,596, which is incorporated herein, disclosed a set of hinged supports that open and close, accordion-style, from a closed to an expanded position. The hinges of the supports are provided with stops that prevent the supports from opening to an angle greater than appropriate for retaining the flexible hose in their U-shaped cradles.